


Peer Pressure

by purplesingercats



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Original Song, Peer Pressure, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesingercats/pseuds/purplesingercats
Summary: Just a song I wrote about the Dream SMP, about characters succumbing to peer pressure.
Kudos: 7





	Peer Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mention of blood (just the word), non-permanent death, and explosives.
> 
> My super amazing friend who's also in the fandom and is essentially the only person I can obsess over it with came up with the title of this song, and I just kinda went from there. Thanks to them for their support and motivation throughout the whole process, and also the art! They wish to remain anonymous, but they get all my gratitude, as this wouldn't have been possible without them! This was so much fun to do, I hope you enjoy it!

[The song.](https://youtu.be/CSV4AFPhqxU)

**Ranboo's Verse:**  
I have no moral backbone,  
I bend and give with ease.  
Whichever side I'm helping though,  
I never can appease.  
  
All my friends are fighting,  
And I'm stuck in between.  
So, when they say, "Please help us out,"  
I always intervene.  
  
 **Chorus:**  
I can feel their judgement.  
Their pressing stares ensure  
That in the end, though I may try,  
I give into peer pressure.  
  
 **Techno's Verse:**  
The voices in my head want blood,  
And though I want it too,  
Did I have to kill my friend  
At Presidential cue?  
  
Violence is the language  
We all can understand,  
But are fireworks the only way  
That we can free this land?  
 **  
Chorus:  
** I can feel their judgment.  
Their pressing stares ensure  
That in the end, though we may try,  
We give into peer pressure.  
  
 **Tubbo's Verse:**  
I want to keep them happy,  
But if that means that I  
End up giving far too much,  
I'll have to say goodbye.  
  
I want what's best for people,  
Does that mean that it's true  
The wishes of the many  
Outweigh those of the few?  
  
 **Chorus:**  
I can feel their judgement.  
Their pressing stares ensure  
That in the end, though we may try,  
I give into  
We give into  
We're all under peer pressure. 


End file.
